


Mi azucena

by Thomary221B



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soulmates, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: [Créditos a LadyAnette por la idea de amor de los ángeles y demonios.]Akashi sólo tiene el propósito de proteger a Furihata de todos. No quiere que su azucena se marchite ante los caprichos del destino o más bien de un dios que le gusta jugar con sus peones de ajedrez.•Participa en "El mes de Akashi" (?)•Akafuri AU.•Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen.•Mención de Mpreg.•Portada auxiliar hasta encontrar una acorde al one shot.





	Mi azucena

—¡¿No hay otra forma?!

—No la hay. Lo siento Furihata. 

—Mientes. ¡Mientes! —dice desesperado mientras lágrimas escurren de sus ojos sin detención, su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina y, esta seguro que el color se ha ido de su piel. 

—¡No miento! Los ángeles no podemos mentir... 

—Akashi... —ruega sosteniendo su inerte mano. 

—Furihata...eres un ángel caído. No... —aprieta el hombro del castaño y mordió sus labios—, has perdido la gracia para poder salvarlo. Y yo no puedo. No lo amo tanto para salvarlo. Lo siento.

—No. No lo sientas Kuroko. 

Furihata murmuró triste al compañero de Akashi. Acarició una última vez los labios de Akashi que aún se sentían tibios, viró su vista hacia el frente para ver todo lo que se alzaba. 

Ardientes llamas y resplandecientes luces. 

La gran guerra de ángeles y demonios se estaba desarrollando, más bien terminando. Si veías en otras direcciones reconocerías cadáveres de ángeles y demonios caídos en batalla. Uno de ellos Akashi. Luego de haber batallado arduamente. Tratando de proteger a su azucena, a Furihata. 

Akashi trató de protegerlo de sus propios compañeros quien no dudarían en matarlo. Sacrificó su propia salvación por un ángel caído que lo sucumbió amorosamente. 

¿Cómo no enamorarse del dulce Furihata? 

—Furihata, vámonos. Le prometí a Akashi que te protegería.

—¿De qué vale protegerme si quiero ir a vengar a Akashi y luego morir? —dijo con las lágrimas cayendo con rabia. 

Kuroko se le quedó viendo con horror. Tragó saliva y miró al horizonte con zozobra. Pensó un momento en Kagami e imploró una plegaria al cielo para que regrese con vida. ¿Pero serviría rezar a un dios que permite esto? 

Que permite experimentar el amor para luego ser destruido sin piedad. 

—Furihata quieras o no, te llevaré de aquí. 

—No. 

Furihata terco como el mismo no se movería hasta que Kuroko se retirase con los suyos y dejarlo. Pero lo que no previno fue el repentino golpe en su nuca por parte de Kuroko quien lo desmayó. 

Fue tan rápido y sin poder reacción. Kuroko con la fuerza que le proporciona su naturaleza angelical lo lleva en brazos, hacia un escondite que preparó Akashi. Principalmente era para que ellos dos se refugien si todo saliese bien, pero si no fuera el caso le encargó a Kuroko que lo lleve ahí. Que Furihata sabría que hacer. 

Kuroko lo dejó y se encaminó hacia la salida, extendió sus alas y voló lejos del lugar. Hacia Kagami quien aún estaba en el frente. El pendiente que colgaba en su cuello le indicaba que seguía vivo. Al menos Kuroko tendría un final feliz. ¿O no? No estaba seguro. La realidad puede jugar vilmente. 

Dios los mueve como piezas de ajedrez a su antojo. 

—Furihata lo lamento. 

Con las últimas palabras en dirigirle desaparece dejando a Furihata soñando en su estado de inconsciencia, miles de recuerdos con Akashi. Como esa primera vez que se encontraron. 

—Tú. Inmundo ser, ¿qué osas hacer con mi compañero? 

La voz autoritaria de Akashi resonó en aquel limbo, despabilando a Furihata quien ya tenía en sus manos a un asustadizo Kise. Un ángel de tan sólo un centenar de vida. Joven para los ángeles y muy viejo para los humanos. 

—Furihata, retrocede ahora. —el segundo compañero del ángel caído, un demonio con más años lo advirtió. Furihata retrocede dudoso. 

—Akashi... —Kise se arrastra hacia su pelirrojo amigo y compañero. Sus alas están dañadas y su piel con arañazos profundos. 

—Repito. ¿Qué osas hacer con mi compañero? 

—Uhmm...¿qué oso? —Furihata con una leve sonrisa le contesta—. Matarlo. 

—¿Estás consciente que yo te mataré? —pronuncia Akashi. 

Era un ángel con un rango abajo de los arcángeles. Era uno de los dirigía a un gran ejército de ángeles guerreros en el cielo. Como un general y sus cabos.

—Atrevete ángel. 

Le retó Furihata. 

Entonces sucedió marrón y rojo se cruzó. Un mar rojo se cruzaba con árida tierra. Seres se chocaron para anunciar un terrible amor. 

Uno que acabaría en desgracia. 

~•~

—Está sería tu oportunidad de matarme, Akashi. 

—A diferencia de ustedes, no soy un cobarde en atacar a mis enemigos por la espalda. Furihata no soy un asesino. 

—Pero tal parecen que Kagami lo es —canturreo suave. 

—Dejar al borde de la muerte a su otra mitad lo vale. Casi matas a su latido seco. 

—Uhm. No lo sabía. 

Akashi suspiro tenue y se sentó prudente a un lado del castaño. Quien en desconfianza halo sus alas como escudos alrededor de su cuerpo magullado. Akashi observó sus alas marrones que un tiempo habrán sido blancas como las suyas. 

—¿Ahora tienes miedo? —se jactó Akashi. 

—Tómalo como quieras —susurro Furihata. 

Furihata abrazó su cuerpo con sus manos en un intento de calmar su revolucionada cabeza. Su intranquilo cuerpo y sobretodo su alocado corazón. Aunque deberíamos decir su seca garganta con ansias de probar un poco de Akashi. 

Un poco de su sed de sangre.

—¿Eres consciente que tú un ángel caído lleno de pecados y barbaridades eres mi latido seco? —soltó Akashi tan sereno. Viendo como el riachuelo del limbo seguía su camino. 

—¡¿Qué dices?! —precipita el ángel caído.

—Eres mi latido seco. 

—No. No puede ser posible... —se desenvuelve y retrocede con real miedo. Como si Akashi fuera un agente radioactivo. Negando una y otra vez—, me mientes. Me quieres tomar el pelo. 

—¿Por qué mentir? Los ángeles no podemos mentir. 

—Aún así es imposible. 

—Hay que creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible. —Akashi le sonríe débilmente—. No eres el único en reaccionar así. Mírame. Estoy temblando en decirte la verdad. 

Furihata lo nota y quiere gritar, temblar, arrancarse los cabellos, y sobretodo quiere besarle. 

—Akashi...

Su inútil intento de control se rompe y se abalanza hacia el pelirrojo, lo primero que hace es besarle. Besar hasta que se le acabe el aire de sus pulmones. Besarle hasta donde le permitan vivir. 

Y amarle hasta que ya no respire. 

~•~ 

—¿Estás seguro qué nadie te descubrirá? —pregunta temeroso el castaño a el pelirrojo quien le sonríe. 

—Tranquilo mi azucena. Nadie se enterará. 

—Pero...sabes que dios lo ve todo. 

—Lo sé. Y no ha hecho nada. Azucena no digas nada...sólo hay que disfrutar lo escaso que nos queda —susurra lo último tomando los labios de Furihata con los suyos. 

Ante todos este amor era uno prohibido. Idílico. Horrendo. Para ellos era bello, verdadero y asombroso. Nada detendría a Akashi para tomar los labios de su azucena, nadie le podría separar del tibio cuerpo de su latido seco. Y nadie lo prohibiría amar. 

Si se le presentara la oportunidad de caer, lo haría por Furihata. Sólo que el castaño se lo prohibió, no querría que Akashi sufriera lo que significa caer en pecado. Suficiente era él. Lo gracioso era que Akashi le llamaba azucena, esa flor en su idioma significa pureza. 

¿Qué pureza tendría un ángel caído? 

Para Akashi, Furihata era pureza con todo significado. Porque antes sus ojos el castaño era el ser más hermoso que haya visto. Para Akashi, él era vida. 

~•~

—Mañana se va a librar el ataque de los demonios para ganar territorio. Nosotros los siervos del señor no lo permitiremos. 

Un arcángel alzaba la voz hacia todos los ángeles que se encontraban formados. Akashi estaba sin ninguna expresión en su escuadra. Aparentaba solemnidad. Mañana tendría que enfrentar a varios de sus camaradas para proteger a Furihata. 

Traicionaría a todos por su azucena. 

—Akashi. ¿Sigues seguro de lo que vas hacer? —Kuroko aparece ante sus ojos.

—Nunca estuve más seguro de mis acciones. 

—Ya veo. 

—Kuroko, tengo una favor que hacerte —ve a Kuroko a los ojos. 

—Si sale mal todo quiero que lleves a mi azucena al lugar que te mostré hace 200 años. ¿Lo recuerdas? 

—Como si fuera ayer —pronuncia con añoranza— ¿Cómo olvidar el lugar donde nació mi Latido seco? 

—Ah. 

—Lo haré. Pero promete que no te vas a rendir —implora Kuroko. 

—Dile a Kagami que lo siento. 

Akashi se da media vuelta para caminar con parsimonia a su puesto. A su destino que ya está escrito por las manos de su creador. 

~•~

—¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! 

Furihata era sostenido por dos ángeles mientras veía como Akashi era atravesado por varias estocadas de espadas por las manos de Aomine. 

—¡Traidor! Traicionaste a tus hermanos por un sucio ángel caído —bramaba el moreno—, no mereces perdón alguno. 

—No...vuelvas a osar a decirle sucio —pronunciaba apenas un Akashi con sangre sobresaliente en su boca. 

—Ja. Has perdido la cabeza. 

Aomine le clavó una vez más en el estómago. Antes de reír e ir a matar a ese ángel caído ante los ojos de Akashi quien en un último esfuerzo voló hacia Furihata y servir como escudo. La espada le atravesó el pecho, haciéndole caer toda la sangre en el rostro de Furihata. 

—Tú... —Aomine está apunto de agarrarle del cuello cuando un Kagami lo embuta al otro extremo. 

—¡Akashi! —Kuroko corre a sostenerlo. 

Los otros ángeles quienes sostenían a Furihata van en ayuda a Aomine. 

—Si desean a su general vengan conmigo. 

Con un Aomine en sus manos salió volando lejos del lugar y darle tiempo a su compañero. Entendía a Akashi, Kagami haría lo mismo por Kuroko. 

—¡Akashi! Por favor no me dejes —lloriqueo el castaño a su lado.

—Lo siento... Al final —tosió más sangre—, al final no pude mantener mi promesa mi azucena. 

—No, no, y no. Aún puedes cumplirla Akashi. No me vas a dejar. Seremos felices. —derrapa todas las palabras— Tú y yo, ¿recuerdas? 

—Lo siento...

Kuroko quien era el apoyo de Akashi veía la escena con los ojos llorosos, su amigo y hermano moría delante de él. 

—Akashi por favor no me dejes. 

—Sabes que siempre te amaré, ¿no? —pregunta Akashi. 

—Lo sé...mi ángel. Lo sé —sin importar mancharse apoyo su frente con la de Akashi—, igualmente siempre te amaré. 

—Ah...Furihata. Nos vemos...

Akashi dio su último hálito de vida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cumplió el propósito de salvarlo. Protegerle. Sabía que no quedaría en malas manos. 

Furihata imploró gritando que despierte, que hable y que lo vea con esos hermosos ojos rojos. Kuroko lloraba en silencio por la pérdida. 

—¿No hay otra forma? Se que la hay Kuroko. 

—No...lo siento. 

—¡¿No hay otra forma?! —grita. 

—Furihata... 

El castaño abre los ojos para hallarse en una cueva iluminada con pequeñas velas. Se levanta y sigue el camino de ellas y al final se encuentra con una pequeña cesta. 

—No...puede ser. 

Solloza en su sitio abrazando a la pequeña criatura que está envuelta en ropajes de seda. No lo creía posible. Es que el vio como murió antes sus ojos. 

—Akashi, ¿sabías que iba a pasar no? 

Furihata aprieta en su pecho la carta que dejó su sed de sangre y la única pequeña vida que lo enlaza con Akashi. 

El bebé de ambos quien creía muerto. 

Había nacido muerto por la naturaleza de ambos y estuvieron dolientes una decena de días pero lo que nunca se entero Furihata fue que Akashi rogó y ofreció parte de cuerpo para salvarlo. 

Porque los ángeles no lloran. Los ángeles siempre deben ser felices y si un ángel llora es cuando ocurren los milagros. Pero nada es gratis, debes pagarlo a cambio de algo. Y Akashi pagó con todo su tórax y parte de su fuerza. 

—Papá nos protegió... ¿Así vamos a ser felices viviendo juntos mi bebé? 

—Ugh... —balbuceaba el pequeño. 

—Serás un gran ángel mi Daikishi. 

En medio de todas sus lágrimas sonreía. Prometiendo proteger con todo lo que tiene. Su sed de sangre sucumbirá ante los deseos de amar a su hijo. 

Aunque en el proceso muera.


End file.
